


A Day In The Life Of June

by BriMac0518



Series: Requests [6]
Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, June's POV, June's lizard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: June's day, from start to finish, and the people he spends it with.
Series: Requests [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986547
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Day In The Life Of June

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CameronEmma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameronEmma/gifts).



> For the lovely CameronEmma who requested a fluffy, feel good June fic where he interacts with his crew mates. Thank you so much for choosing me once more! <3
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

June stirred, his internal clock telling him it was about time for him to wake up for the day. He yawned and stretched, getting up so he could get dressed. His gaze strayed to the small tank where his pet lizard lived and he smiled a bit. “Morning, buddy.”

Taking a few minutes to make sure his pet was taken care of, he got into his uniform and then put his holsters on. Weapons in place, he headed for the door to his quarters and left to start his day.

A day in the life of Juniper Nyux was unpredictable to say the least. June never knew what would happen at any given moment and that just made things interesting. Especially being aboard the Andromeda Six. June was never bored, that was for sure. As much as he enjoyed peace and quiet on occasion, he enjoyed being around his other crew members more. Sure, they could be crazy, not to mention wild and rowdy in some cases, but they were his family and June cared about them a great deal.

As he walked down the corridor of the ship, his thoughts on getting some breakfast, June had his first encounter of the day with a member of his chosen family. Just ahead of him was Ayame, humming to herself as did a little jig on her way down the hallway. He was amused at the sight. He knew how much Aya loved to dance. He was the one that usually had to keep an eye on things when she wanted to dance in Oppo’s club. So he knew how much she loved cutting a rug. June smiled as he came up beside her, chuckling when she bumped his hip with her own as part of her dance without missing a beat.

“Good morning, Aya,” he greeted, watching her as they made their way down the hallway.

“Morning! Where you headed?” Aya had to look up at him given the height difference.

“I’m just going to get some breakfast. What about you?” June arched a brow, pausing in front of the door to the kitchen when they reached it.

“Ah, the captain summons,” Ayame replied, rolling her eyes. One corner of her mouth was curled up into a sassy little grin. 

“Can’t keep Cal waiting then.” They shared an amused chuckle, June leaning against the wall beside the kitchen doors.

“Well, I can. I just don’t feel like dealing with bitchy Cal.” She shook her head, waving off the idea of bitchy Calderon like it was nothing. To her, it probably was given her long history with the captain of the Andromeda Six. June hadn’t known her nearly as long, but even then, he couldn’t picture his life without Ayame in it. He’d come to care about her a great deal over the years and he couldn’t resist slinging an arm around her shoulders, pressing an affectionate kiss to her temple.

“Good luck then. I’ll see you later, Aya.” He felt her sling an arm around his waist and give him a squeeze before she stepped away.

“Later, June. Enjoy your breakfast.” Ayame waved then left him to see to getting his breakfast.

June had a quick meal before making his way up to the bridge. Ayame was at the helm when he entered and he waved as he saw her again, but his attention was drawn to their captain.

Calderon was standing in the middle of the bridge, his arms crossed and the proverbial stick shoved up his ass judging by his expression. That was a sure sign that Aya had succeeded in getting on his nerves once more. Not that it was a difficult thing to accomplish. Cal was notoriously grumpy regardless of whatever was going on around him.

“June,” Cal greeted him with a nod when he saw him enter the bridge.

“Cal.” June returned the nod, hearing the doors to the bridge close as he stepped further into the room. He stopped beside Cal, looking out at the stars they were traveling through. “Where we headed?”

“Meeting a contact of ours. He’s got a line on a potential job that I think we should look into,” Cal replied, following his gaze to the stars before them.

“Need me to come with you when we get there?” June wasn’t about to let Cal go without backup. Calderon could certainly take care of himself, but this crew was a family. They didn’t let anyone take risks on their own.

“Sure. Just stay out of my way.” June had to grin a bit at the response he received. That was as good an acceptance as he was likely to get from Cal on the matter and he was fine with that.

“Aye, Captain.” The amusement grew when Cal just rolled his eyes. June and Cal went way back. Cal had walls around him that were a mile high and just as thick, but there were times over the years that June got a glimpse of what was hidden behind them. Times when the real Cal came out even if only for a few seconds. June remembered every one of them that he’d been privy to and he was always careful to be supportive but not smothering. He knew if he did more than that, Cal would shut down immediately. 

Despite the off-putting, gruff attitude, June knew that he could always count on Cal. Cal was the sort of man who would do anything to protect those he cared about. It was just who Cal was and June was always happy to call him his friend. His brother even. He was grateful to have Cal in his life even if he was an old man trapped in a younger man’s body. This thought process had him oddly sentimental and he couldn’t resist clapping a hand onto his captain’s shoulder, squeezing briefly.

“Let me know when you need me then. I’ll be there,” June promised him. He always made good on his promises. Everyone on the ship would have known that beyond a shadow of a doubt. He didn’t miss the look Cal cast his way from the contact, but June let go shortly after. With one last nod, he decided it was time to see to his duties for the day. He knew he’d hear from Cal at some point, so he wanted to finish as much of his to do list as he could before that happened.

It turned out that Cal didn’t keep him waiting long. When the call came, June made sure he was armed and went with his captain as he’d promised.

It only took an hour to complete Cal’s impromptu mission, but once they did and returned to the Andromeda Six, June was bleeding. Thankfully, it was a classic case of “You should see the other guy.” June was immediately confronted with Ryona upon their return and dragged off to the infirmary. That’s how he found himself planted on the exam chair with Ryona hovering over him.

“Honestly, June, you should be more careful,” she chided, but there was no real bite behind the words. Ryona fussed over them like a mother hen. That was just the way Ryona was. Everyone was used to it and it never failed to fill June with affection. It was nice to have someone that cared so much about him in his life. Ryona had patched him up more times than June could count since they met years ago and he was grateful for each and every time.

“Sorry, Ry. You know I’m not trying to give you more work.” He smiled at her sheepishly and he knew when her shoulders slumped a bit that he’d managed to smooth things over. 

“You know I don’t mind taking care of you guys. I just wish I didn’t need to,” Ryona said as she tended to the cut on June’s forehead. He was holding still to make the job easier on her.

“Yeah. I know. But I still feel bad whenever I have to get you to take care of me. I could’ve handled this on my own. It’s just a little cut,” he replied, watching her face as she worked on him.

“Juniper Nyux, this is what I’m here for,” Ryona stated in no uncertain terms as she finished closing up the wound. After that, she worked on cleaning off the dried blood from his skin. “You’ll need to wash your hair to get the rest of this blood out. It’s dried.”

“I figured. Thanks a lot, Ry. I really appreciate it.” When she stepped back to let him rise from the chair, he couldn’t resist tugging her into a quick hug. She wasn’t as small as Ayame, but he still felt like he towered over her. His embrace was gentle, a sincere expression of his gratitude.

Ryona rolled her eyes, but there was a fondness in them as she lightly shoved June away. “Go on, you.”

He chuckled and inclined his head. “Yes, ma’am. See you later. Thanks again.”

June offered a wave in parting before he left the infirmary. He really wanted a shower and he couldn’t very well go the rest of his day with dried blood in his hair or on his skin. He’d done it before when necessary, but he didn’t exactly enjoy it.

The walk to his room from the infirmary was short, but June still managed to encounter another crew mate on his way. The skin was still a bit tender where he’d been wounded before, but June didn’t mind. He was running his fingers lightly at it when he found Bash.

Bash was walking down the hall in the opposite direction, coming right toward June. He saw the dried blood and paused, brow arched.

“Whoa, man, what happened to you?” Bash inquired, his head tilted slightly as he looked him over.

“Just went out with Cal to go meet a contact of his. Things got a little bit rowdy,” June told him, giving a quiet little chuckle. He shrugged his shoulders. “I’ve had worse. It’s no big deal.”

“Well, yeah, I know you’ve had worse, but you’re okay right?” Bash chuckled as well, giving June another once over like new injuries would just pop up out of nowhere.

“Yeah, Bash, I’m good. I promise,” June assured him. His friend’s concern was heartwarming. Bash was a crazy character and always good for a laugh, but he had a good heart. He genuinely cared about those around him, especially the crew of the Andromeda Six. Bash had essentially become a little brother for June and never failed to make June smile when he needed it. 

“Glad to hear it, man.” Bash nodded in response, grinning when June elbowed him in the side. He mock punched June’s shoulder with his flesh hand. “Go get cleaned up. And for fuck’s sake, take some time and relax.”

June chuckled. “We’ll see. I’ve got a lot of things left to do today.”

Bash rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Yeah, yeah. Just don’t overdo it. Ry’ll be on your ass.”

“Yeah, I know. Can’t have that. I’ll see you later, Bash.” June waved to his friend as they parted ways.

The shower helped a great deal and June felt much better afterward. Not that he’d felt terrible to begin with, but showers always helped him relax. To him, that counted as relaxing like Bash had wanted and so, afterward, he dressed and went back to work.

It took several hours for June to finish up all of his work, but he felt better for having completed it. Otherwise, it would’ve just hung over his head until he completed everything. His bed was calling his name and all June wanted to do was face plant onto his pillow.

“You look dead on your feet.” Damon was exiting the bridge and gave June a once over just as Bash had before.

“Good to know I look how I feel then,” June said, chuckling. “I’m just on my way to get some sleep.”

“Same as soon as I get a drink,” Damon replied. “You want in?” Damon’s invitations weren’t extended often and June was loathe to decline, but he was just too tired.

“I hate to say no, but I really just want to get some sleep.” June shook his head, smiling apologetically. He knew Damon would understand though. He always did on the rare occasions that June didn’t want to join him. They would get some alcohol and go hang out in June’s room, Damon’s, or some secluded part of the ship and just chill for a few hours before they needed to get some sleep. It was one of the few times that June saw a side of Damon that didn’t often get to come out and play. The relaxed, mostly unguarded side of Damon. It was nice to think that Damon was comfortable enough with June to let him see that aspect of him. 

June was right when Damon nodded, waving off that apologetic look that June gave him. “Whatever. No big deal. Go get some sleep. Later this week,” he told June who nodded in return.

“Yeah, absolutely. Sounds great.” He held out a hand to Damon who accepted it and they shook on the promise. June would make it up to him and bring the booze himself to make up for having to tell him no.

June offered Damon a smile in parting before heading for his room, chuckling at the smirk he received in return. 

He was relieved to get back to his room and get ready for bed. Reaching into the tank that housed his pet lizard, he brushed his fingers over its scales with a tired smile. “Hey buddy. Hope you had a good day.”

His comment brought to mind his own day and the people he’d shared it with, his family, his smile widening a bit. “I know I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)  
> [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)  
> 


End file.
